El cariño de Ash
by MimiShizune
Summary: esto es una historia sobre ash y misty. ash demuestraun interes en una chika quien sera? soy muy mal con los summary oneshot!


El cariño de Ash.

Veamos a nuestros héroes una vez más caminando por el bosque rumbo a su siguiente aventura...

Ash: Tengo Hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambre...

Misty: Que? Pero si hace dos horas acabamos de almorzar¡

Ash: Cuando no pienso en Pokemon's, me da mas hambre (pikapiii)

Misty: Eres incorregible \§_§/¡ solo piensas en tu estomago¡

Ash: Y en que más puedo pensar?

Misty: Uuussshhhh

Tracey: Hey, Vengan a ver esto¡

Ash: Vaya¡ cuantos parques¡ que ciudad es esta?

Tracey: hummm... dejame ver; según el mapa es Ciudad Magenta.

Ash: Ciudad... Magenta...

Tracey: aja¡ esta ciudad es famosa por la gran cantidad de pokemon insecto que...

. Ash: CIUDAD MAGENTA¡ YAHOOOOOOO¡

Misty: ¿?

Tracey: ¿?

Ash sale corriendo por el desfiladero hacia la ciudad¡

Misty: ASHHHH¡

Pikachu: PIKA PIIIIII¡

Tracey:¿? Es inútil ya se perdió de vista Misty: Esto esta raro... que decías sobre los insectos?

Tracey: a.. sí... esta ciudad es famosa por la gran cantidad de Insectos Pokemon que habitan en sus parques, es como la zona de safari pero con solo pokemon clase insectos...

Misty: ahhh ya veo, Ash adora a los pokemon tipo insecto; tal vez quiera un Caterpie ó un Buterfree...

Tracey: si es lo mas probable, y tu que opinas

Pikachu?

Pikachu: CHIUUU¡ -§'_'§-

Tracey: Bueno a seguirlo

Ambos bajan a ciudad magenta...

Misty: Como vamos a encontrarlo entre tantos parques?

Tracey: eso es fácil: Marryl Ve¡

Marryl: Marrryyyyyyllll¡

Tracey: Logras escuchar a Ash

Marryl: Marrryyylll -§^_^§-

Tracey: Vamos¡

Misty: Hummm... esto no es un parque es un distrito comercial... no se habrá equivocado Marryl..

. Tracey: No, imposible; el super oído de Marryl es exacto...

Pikachu: Pika Pika¡ -§^o^§-

Tracey: parece que Pikachu ya lo vio...Que?

Ash sale de una Florería con un ramo de rosas rojas... ROSAS?

Tracey: ?

Misty:?… rosas ….

Tracey: Heyyy ASH¡

Misty: Tracey calla¡

Tracey: ? por que? Misty?

Misty: Veamos que hace con ellas...-§'_'§-

Siguen a Ash hasta una casa cerca de uno de los múltiples parques de la ciudad...

Ding dong ¡ Ash toca el timbre de la puerta de la casa... Ding Dong...

Corazón de Misty: (Ba bump, Ba bump, Ba bump)

La puerta se abre y orale¡ una linda chica sale, cabello negro, corte tipo hongo, ojos azules y vestida de pantalón a las caderas y top (mas explicito no puedo ser)

Chica: AAAASSSHHHYYYYY¡ al momento que lo abraza

Corazón de Misty: Ba bump, Ba bump, Ba bump, Ba bump, Ba bump, Ba bump

Tracey: guauuuu... me pregunto si ... (ratle, ratle)

Ash entra a la casa junto con la chica...

Misty: Vamonos;

Tracey: a donde?

Misty: al centro Pokemon... el no tardara en ir ahí

Pikachu: Pika?

Tracey: bueno yo diría que... Misty? Espérame¡

Tracey: ya hemos caminado mucho, no estaremos dando vueltas, ehh misty? Me estas escuchando?

Misty: ahhh perdona Tracey es solo que...

Tracey: es por lo de la chica y Ash?

Misty: NO COMO CREES¡ ESTAS ENFERMO O QUE? SOLO ME MOLESTA QUE SALIERA CORRIENDO SIN SIQUIERA AVISARNOS¡ NO ES ASI PIKACHU?

Pikachu: Pika... -§°_°§-

Tracey: ehh? Que es eso?

Pasa rápidamente un par de bicicletas a toda velocidad... viniendo directamente de una tienda de artículos deportivos

Misty: Ash?... un momento, su gorra...

Tracey: me pareció ver que la traía puesta la chica

Misty: ...-§_§-...

Tracey Por que esa cara?

Misty: ESE ASH¡ SEGÚN EL NO ME PUEDE PAGAR LA BICICLETA QUE ME DESTRUYO¡ AHORA SI ME VA A ESCUCHAR¡

Sale corriendo atrás de las bicicletas y Pikachu la sigue, mientras Tracey se queda un momento en estado de ? ...

Tracey: Oh no ya los perdi... hoy no es mi día... mejor me voy al Centro Pokemon

Misty sigue el rastro de Ash y la Chica hasta el parque cerca de la casa de esta...

Misty: APENAS LO ATRAPE HARE QUE SE COMA SU GORRA¡ Y VOY A ...

Pikachu: Chiuuuuu¡

Misty: ... Ella esta... acariciando... a un Caterpie...

Mientras tanto...

Jesse: Ajaaaaa ahí esta Pikachu...

James: Siiii un momento... donde esta el bobo?

Jesse: a ver... esta ahí con la chica del pelo corto...

James: Órale el bobo no resulto tan bobo... tiene buenos gustos

Meowt: si hasta que se dio cuenta como hay que tratar a las mujeres.

Jesse: CÁLLENSE USTEDES DOS¡ insensibles, uyyyyyyyyy nada me enciende mas que ver a un Gigoló como ese...

James. ¿?

Meowt: ¿?

Jesse: Le voy a dar una lección de cuanto respeto le debe tener a las mujeres...

Meowt: y de paso le robamos a Pikachu...

Mientras tanto...

Misty: ...

Pikachu: PIKAAAAAAAAAA¡

Ash: Hum... Pikachu¡ VEN¡ quiero presentarte

Pikachu: Pika¡ -§^_^§-

Ash: Disculpa por salir así amigo lo que pasa es que tenia ganas de ... ehhhh Misty¡ ven¡ quiero presentarte a mi ...

Jesse: Para proteger al mundo de la infidelidad¡

James: Para unir a los que creemos en el amor de Verdad¡

Jesse: Para denunciar los males de la promiscuidad¡

James: Por que el amor debe ser como las estrellas¡

Jesse: Jesse¡

James: Jammmemesss¡

Jesse: El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

James: Ríndete ahora Gigoló; o prepárate a luchar…

Meowt: Miau; Te agarramos esta vez

Ash:¡¿?¡

Misty:¡

Chica:¡

Pikachu:¡

Ash: Equipo Rocket¡ Que quieren esta vez¡

Jesse: darte un lección mocoso precoz... Yo te elijo Arbok¡

James: Victrebel ORAAALEEMNMMGGGHTGG (onomatopeya de Victrebel tragando a James)

Ash: Bulbasaur yo te...

Meowt: Alto ó la chica sufre las consecuencias¡

Ash: eh?

Chica: mmppppgggg¡ (onomatopeya de chica con boca tapada por Meowt)

Ash: atrapar rehenes es de cobardes¡

Meowt: calmadito o ... (meowt coloca una botella de pintura en aereosol en la cara de la chica) tu segundo frente será morado de ahora en adelante¡

Ash: Grrrrrr.

Jesse: No sé como te atreves a jugar con los sentimientos de una chica¡

James: Oye pasame la receta.. aaayyyy (onomatopeya del quejido de james al golpearlo jesse con un periodico enrollado)

Corazón de Misty: Ba bump, Ba bump, Ba bump ¡

Ash: No se de que estan hablando¡

Corazón de Misty: Ba bump, Ba bump, Ba bump, , Ba bump¡ James: No te hagas el inocente pillín¡ Corazón de Misty: Ba bump, Ba bump, Ba bump, Ba bump, , Ba bump¡

Meowt: cierto yo te vi con mis lindos ojitos azul cielo¡

Corazón de Misty: Ba bump, Ba bump, Ba bump, Ba bump, Ba bump, Ba bump¡

Ash: ¿?; Hoy están mas raros que de costumbre váyanse de una vez¡

Meowt: Bueno basta de cursilerías danos a Pikachu en...

Misty: starmi¡ CHORRO DE AGUA¡

Meowt: Que es esojjjjjjjjj glub glub glub¡ (onomatopeya de meowt siendo golpeado por técnica chorrro de agua).

James: Victrebel lluvia hojas navaja ahora¡

Victrebel: iiiyyyyuuyyiiiii (onomatopeya de ... ya saben no?)

Ash: MISTY¡ NOOOOOOO¡

Las hojas navajas van directo hacia Misty¡

CHIUFFPTT¡ CHIUFTTTP¡ CHIUFFFTTTPP¡ (hojas navaja cortando un objeto¡)

James:...

Jesse:...

Meowt:...

Chica:…

Pikachu: Pika?…

Clang, clang, clang (onomatopeya de partes de bicicleta que caen al ser cortadas en trozos por las hojas navaja)... Ash arrojo su bicicleta contra las hojas navaja.

Ash:uuuuuffff...uuuuufffff... ahora verán¡ Pikachu;,,,,,, Gigas Shock¡

Pikachu: Pika¡ CHUUUUUUUU¡

Jesse, James, y Meowt: AYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY¡

Chica: Electrode¡ a la carga¡

Electrode: bbbbbzzzzzzzz

Chica: Mega explosión ahora¡

Electrode: BBBBAAAAAAKKKKB BBBRRRRROOOONNN NNN¡ James, jesse y meowt: EL EQUIpo... rocket... ha sido vencido... otra... vez...¡

Ash: esta vez no escaparan vamos Pikachu¡ Pikachu: Pika¡

Ash y Pikachu salen corriendo tras el team rocket...

Corazón de Misty: Ba bump, Ba bump, Ba bump ¡

Misty: Adiós Ash... disculpa?

Chica: si?

Misty: Cuídalo mucho... es un gran chico...-§^_^§-

Chica:?

Misty: sale corriendo... -§¡_¡§-

Corazón de Misty: Ba bump, Ba bump, Ba bump, Ba bump, Ba bump, Ba bump¡

Misty: ( no, no, no, no, no, es inmaduro, antiromantico, un bebe grande solo eso, es él)

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina Plafffff (onomatopeya de golpe de dos cuerpos que chocan)

Misty: OYE TEN CUIDADO QUE NO SABES QUE HAY QUE MIRAR POR DONDE UNO¡ ¿?

Ash: lo siento, lo siento; a donde ibas?

Misty: yo? Bueno este...

Ash: no te hubieras molestado en seguirme el equipo rocket volvió a escapar...

Misty: OLVIDALO¡ YO ME VOY A CASA¡ Y SABES QUE? ASH KETCHUP NO TRATES DE DETENERME¡

Ash:? No vas a cenar con mi prima y yo?

Misty: ¿? Tu que?

Ash: mi prima, Ino; hoy va a hacer pollo con salsa de rosa...

Misty: Prima? Salsa de rosa?...

Ash: Aja¡ hoy compre rosas especialmente para que hiciera la salsa...

Misty: ¿?

Ash: Si quieres ir a visitar a tus hermanas, Tracey y yo te acompañaremos luego, viste la casa que estaba cerca del parque? Esa es la casa de mi prima por que no te adelantas, yo ire por Tracey y allá te alcanzamos..

Misty: bueno yo...

Ash; nos vemos¡ Misty:... hum? Se le cayo este papel... a ver que será ...es la factura de la bicicleta y... ESTA A MI NOMBRE¡

Ino: Así es.

Misty: ¿?¡

Ino: Ashy había estado ahorrando para comprarte la bicicleta que te debía ... pero como no le alcanzaba me vendió su gorra oficial de la Liga pokemon... ten ... (Misty toma la gorra) dasela hoy es su cumpleaños; dasela...

Misty: yo... que pena...

. Ino: Debes ser muy importante para él... siempre pensé que ese Pikachu y su gorra eran lo mas valioso para él.

Corazón de Misty: Ba bump, Ba bump -§^_^§-

Ino: Bueno vamonos que la salsa se enfría¡; oye es cierto que le tienes miedo a los Caterpie; pero si son tan monos¡

Misty: ehhhh? Te ha contado de mi?

Ino: todo el tiempo... ya quería conocerte, es cierto que casi lo venciste?

Misty: Ohhh síiii, tuvo mucha suerte para ganarme...-§^_^§-

Pasada la noche y al día siguiente...

Ash: Nos vemos Ino... ojala pronto nos volvamos a ver¡

Ino: claro Ashy te echare porras cuando te vea en la tele...

Tracey: Fue un placer¡ hasta luego; ten te hice esto...

Ino: un dibujo, que lindo, gracias¡

Pikachu: Pika¡

Ino: adiós Pikachu cuídate: (le da un beso a Pikachu)., este... Misty me permites un momento adelántense chicos... en un momento se las mando.

Ash: te quiero Ino adios...

Misty: si?

Ino: ten...

Misty: que es?

Ino: la receta de la salsa de rosas... a Ash le encanta¡... ahhh otra cosa¡

Misty: Si?

Ino: Cuídalo mucho; es un gran chico¡

Misty: Lo se¡ adios Ino

Ino: adios¡

Ash: de que Hablaban tu e Ino?

Misty: de cosas que no entenderías por que eres un inmaduro¡

Ash: Yo un inmaduro? TU ERES LA INMADURA¡

Misty: Si claro... y mi Psyduck es inteligente.

Ash: Grrrrrrrrrrrr

Y una vez mas así termina un capitulo mas de la vida de nuestros héroes, pero tal vez comienza algo nuevo...

Esta historia continuara...


End file.
